The Road To A Better Life
by MusicLover19
Summary: Kurt has struggled with Dissociative Identity Disorder (Multiple Personalities) for most of his life. He had a good handle of it but things were getting difficult. Kurt was finding it hard to cope and keep his secret a secret, especially once Finn and Carole had discovered the truth. Full Summary inside. No Pairings as of yet
1. Chapter 1

**The Road To A Better Life**

**Summary** – Kurt has struggled with Dissociative Identity Disorder (Multiple Personalities) for most of his life. He had a good handle of it but things were getting difficult. Kurt was finding it hard to cope and keep his secret a secret, especially once Finn and Carole had discovered the truth. Unsure of what started it and why it is getting worse Burt decides to take Kurt back to his old therapist. Is anyone prepared for the future? The road to recovery is rocky and incredibly hard to face.

* * *

**_AN: I know it has been done before but I want to try this myself. I do apologise if there are similarities with other stories, I do not intend there to be. If you notice any then please let me know so I can make changes. Hopefully it will be different enough for you all to be satisfied._**

**_Anyways, onwards with the story!_**

**Chapter One**

"So it has been a while since we last met hasn't it?" the woman asked from across of the young male.

"Yeah, I thought I was getting better you know. My dad isn't so sure now, he thinks I'm getting worse again," the male said.

"Ok, well this session is longer because it is the first we have had in a few months. I just want to recap a few things with you, would that be ok?"

"Of course."

"Can I ask who I am talking to today, just so I am positive," the woman said.

"My name is Kurt Hummel," Kurt said tiredly.

"Good, so you are here because you suffer with Dissociative Identity Disorder?"

"That is correct," Kurt said.

"What happened over the past week that has made your father worry?"

"Well June, it has been going on for a while. I moved from McKinley to Dolton Academy school, and well… Chris came out at school. One of the jocks that would push me about kissed me and Chris panicked. I'm not too sure why he came out, I don't even know what happened after that it is just blank," Kurt sighed.

"When did you come back?" June asked.

"My dad was talking to me in my room, Finn found me and guessed something big happened that sent me into shock, he had to look for me because I never made it to the car. He took me home and my dad knew something had happened. He called me back after calming Chris down."

"What happened after that? Last I was aware Finn and Carole were not aware of your disorder."

**~*Flashback*~**

"Finn, Carole… there is something that I have kept from the both of you. I know I should have told you before but, well, Kurt begged me not to. He was getting so much better and it was rare this happened," Burt trailed off as he sent a worried look at his son.

"I have D.I.D," Kurt said, just wanting this talk over with.

Carole gasped softly as Finn looked more confused than before, "what's D.I.D?"

"Finn, it's Dissociative Identity Disorder, Multiple personalities. It means that Kurt isn't always here, he switches to other people," Carole said softly to her son.

"That makes no sense," Finn frowned. "How is that possible?"

"It is very rare," Burt said as he sat opposite the two people that he feared would leave his life. "Listen, I understand if the two of you do not want to be a part of this, it's a big thing and it can be scary."

"Burt, I am not leaving you. For better or for worse, till death do us part," Carole recited.

"I still don't understand," Finn said as Burt gave his wife a relieved look.

It took both Burt and Carole to explain to Finn just what Dissociate Identity Disorder was, by the end of it Finn was feeling completely out of his depth but he knew he wouldn't take his mum away from her life, even though he felt strange around Kurt he wouldn't leave him alone in this.

**~*End of Flashback*~**

"My dad decided to tell them that night," Kurt said softly. It wasn't that he was hurt that his dad did it, he just didn't like people knowing.

"How have they been since they found out?"

"Ok I guess, Finn is walking on eggshells around me, Carole seems to be handling it better but they are both worried," Kurt said.

"Have they experienced another transition?" June asked as she looked a Kurt with a frown.

"Not that they know of. K has come out a few times according to my dad, but K is always careful when he's out."

"When has K come out?"

"Mainly at school, he is the one that likes school the most," Kurt said with a slight smile.

"Has things been stressful for you? The new school and everything."

"That's the thing, I'm moving back to my old school, or I want to. My dad wants me to stay at home, he is worried that it will have a negative effect on me and my control."

"Why does he think that Kurt?" June asked softly as she leant forward slightly, seeing the slight tension that began to creep up on Kurt. She had to be careful know, knowing that if Kurt transitioned it would be unlikely that any answers would be given to her.

"I've been eating less, sleeping less, I'm just not doing so good right now," Kurt admitted with a sigh. "I'm just getting tired of it all."

"All what Kurt?" once again, June's voice was soft and welcoming.

"Everything, this, worrying my dad, everyone being careful around me. I just want it to stop," Kurt whispered as he closed his eyes.

June sat silently as she watched Kurt's posture change, with an inwards sigh she prepared herself to meet one of his alters, depending on who it was depended on the outcome of this meeting.

When Kurt opened his eyes again they seemed strikingly different, even though they were the exact same. There was less life in the glass eyes.

"Hello my name is June, can I ask who is with me now?" she said with a smile.

"Luke, I know who you are Doc," Luke said.

"Luke, I don't believe we've met before," June said nervously, unable to help it. Meeting any of Kurt's alters had the ability to cause her anxiety.

"I try to avoid therapy," he said dully.

"It isn't exactly therapy Luke, it's counselling," June said.

"The same thing just a different name," Luke said bitterly.

June sat back in silence, unsure how to handle Luke's personality, sure she had dealt with patients that had anger issues, but alters were always different.

"What is it you want Doc? You must have had a reason to push Kurt to the point he sent me out," Luke said with a slight sneer.

"Kurt was discussing how he was getting tired of everything Luke," June said, noticing the way her words make Luke sit up straighter. "Do you know anything about that?"

"No," Luke said a bit too sharply. His hands came together in front of him. "Listen Doc, I know Kurt, he wouldn't try to commit suicide, so don't even suggest it," as Luke spoke his right hand began scratching his left rather vigorously.

"Ok Luke," June said, watching his hands, wanting to calm the boy controlling Kurt's body down. "Can I ask you a few questions about yourself?"

Luke's nod made June feel more confident with what she was doing.

"How old are you Luke?"

"I'm seventeen Doc, yourself?"

"I'm thirty-four Luke, what do you like to do for fun when you get control of Kurt's body?"

"More often than not I'll go for a run or do some drawing, I keep trying to convince Burt to take me shooting though," Luke shrugged.

"Shooting?" June asked as she took a few more notes.

"Yeah, Burt took Kurt once a few years ago and I missed most of it, I've always wanted to go back," Luke adopted a wistful look as he spoke about the limited memory he had.

"Are you ok to stay here Luke whilst I go collect Burt for a few seconds?"

As soon a June left the room Luke dropped the act he had been holding. He let out a shaky breath of air as he tried to process what had been said. He could see how Kurt would want to commit suicide but was he really thinking that? The closest he had gotten was when –

Shaking his head again, Luke banished these thoughts. Kurt wouldn't try to kill himself, he knew how much it would hurt his father. Luke knew he would have to have a long talk with V and K about this, just in case anything happened, they were the two that were more likely to switch. Then again, why was he here? Luke understood that Kurt may have felt stressed talking to the Doc but to transition was some serious stress level, especially to call him out.

Luke mentally shrugged, deciding to figure it all out when he was pulled away again, might as well enjoy my time while I have it.

**_AN: What did you all think? Any good? I hope it is!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Mr Hummel, before I invite you in I must warn you that your son has transitioned during our session, which is why this one is shorter than I'd like," June stopped as Burt sighed heavily.

"Who is it this time? I don't think I can handle Chris again so soon," Burt sighed.

"I would like to discuss that with you if we get the chance, Kurt had trouble understanding why Chris showed himself at school, perhaps it might be better to talk at a later date though, Luke seems to be restless-"

"Luke's out?" Burt's tone made June frown, why was Luke being out bad, from observing him he seemed rather pleasant.

"Shall we return to the room?" June asked with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, of course, lead the way."

The fake smile slipped slightly as she turned her back to Burt. The heels on her shoes clipped loudly against the floor as she walked.

"After you," she said as she opened the door.

"Welcome back Doc," Luke said with a cheerful tone.

June smiled slightly, relieved to see Luke where he was sat before and the room as she left it.

"It's been a while Luke," Burt said when he entered.

"It has," the young male admitted. "Is there any chance of us hitting the shooting range again?"

"No today Luke, Carole is setting up a big meal for us when we get back," Burt said without thinking.

Luke's smile became fixed as Burt spoke, it was clear to June that Luke had some problem with what was just said, unable to hold back she spoke.

"Is there a problem Luke?"

"No, no of course not," he spoke, the smile on Kurt's face becoming more realistic even though it was not genuine.

Burt held back his sigh, seeing the look that was in his sons eyes. Tonight was going to be rough, no doubt Luke will try to avoid it.

"Luke are you ok if Burt and I talk about the incident that caused Chris to appear? If you can you could also shed some light on the incident," June smiled.

"Go ahead, I don't think I'll be much help though," Luke shrugged.

"Ok then, Burt, what exactly happened?"

"Well," Burt started nervously. "I only know a bit. My son-in-law Finn-"

"What, that jock that used to push Kurt around?" Luke asked, a dark look in his eyes.

"The jock that stopped his childish behaviour and started to treat a boy he didn't understand like family," Burt said slightly harshly.

"Does that excuse what he did?" Luke sneered. "He pushed your son around, he threw slushies' at him and he would call him degrading names-"

"Enough Luke, Finn has changed," Burt paused a second before turning back to June.

In doing so Burt did not see the look that passed over his sons face, it was almost a dark, distrusting look. Luke could not believe that either Kurt or Burt would allow that jock to come closer to them, what if he learnt of everybody that helped Kurt? What would he do?

"Finn called me at the end of the day asking if Kurt had come home early because he wasn't at the car. I asked him to just quickly look around the school, it didn't feel right though," Burt paused again, seeing Jane's encouraging look he tried to explain. "Kurt never goes anywhere without letting someone know. He had been tired and something was getting to him, K continued to make appearances, Kurt didn't know that though."

"Kurt didn't know?" June asked.

"It was at school and at night," Luke said remembering some of the times he would sit up at the desk and draw in the middle of the night, these pictures he drew were always kept hidden though, Kurt wouldn't be happy he was kept up late.

"Night mainly from what I saw," Burt sighed. "Everything was getting to him, he would snap, more than normal. Anyway, it was quiet for the next hour an hour, Finn burst through the door and Kurt, well Chris was just sat staring ahead in horror. Finn rambled about finding him in shock and that he hadn't snapped out of it."

"What did you do then?" June asked softly, looking quickly over to Luke who was listening with fascination written on his face.

"I didn't realised he had changed just then, it had been a while since I had seen Chris. I took him to his room and sat him on the bed. I told Finn not to come downstairs and asked Carole to keep the food warm. Once he sat down he just started shaking and mumbling-"

"Could you tell what he was saying?"

"No, he started to hyperventilate and he just freaked out really, it was scary. Chris is normally so... well behaved," Burt sighed.

Luke couldn't help but snort at Burt's wording.

"Problem Luke?" June asked.

"If only you knew why that kid was so well behaved, you would wish he wasn't," Luke said with disgust in his tone.

"What happened to Chris?" June asked Luke. Luke's reaction was one that she had to take note of, Luke's posture became much more rigid, his breathing quickened and he kept looking between both the door and the window. It was almost a second later before his eyes closed tightly as Kurt's body lent forward to rest his head in his hands.

"Luke?" June couldn't help but call.

"It isn't for us to tell," he finally said softly, almost robotically, after his features smoothed out. "Would it be ok if we leave soon, my head hurts quite a bit," June did not doubt the boy's words, he looked even more tired and exhausted.

"You can go in a minute," June smiled sadly. "Can I ask what just happened?"

"Sure, a few of the other alters didn't like what I said," Luke shrugged, his eyes slightly drooping.

"Who was it?" Burt asked, frowning, not aware that the alters could communicate.

"Matty and John," Luke sat up slightly and shook his head. "Can I go for a run? I'll meet you back at the house."

Burt frowned to himself, he knew he could trust Luke, plus Luke always asked unlike some of the other alters. He just didn't feel right letting him leave just yet, he knew that if Luke left and did not transition it was unlikely that he would be back before seven, which was around three hours away.

"It is up to Burt, I am happy to let you leave if you can promise to be careful Luke," Burt heard June say, only to then realise that Luke had asked June as well as himself.

"Try not to stay out too long," Burt said, realising he had no real argument to stop Luke.

Luke nodded once before standing up and leaving the room with slow controlled movements.

"He's -"

"He does grow on you, just takes some getting used to," Burt sighed.

"I do not doubt it, is there anything else you would like to talk about?" June asked.

"Nothing that really comes to mind, I'm planning to get Kurt to agree to being home-schooled, I don't want the extra pressure added onto him. He was doing so well," Burt trailed off.

"It is understandable that you feel that way. I know we touched on it before but the way to completely get the best from this is to confront the past, whatever memories Kurt's alters hold need to talk about them and Kurt will need to find out and build that trust with his alters. Even if he does not wish to completely get rid of them, he needs to accept and come to terms with the past, that will be the hardest thing and unfortunately, that will cause the alters to come out more beforehand. They want to protect your son, that is why they are here after all. Just continue what you are doing and we'll see how the next few weeks go. Do not push Kurt into staying away from school, encourage his choices. Be there for your son, you are doing a wonderful job so far," June offered Burt a smile, knowing she had put a few of his worries to one side.

"Thank you, really."

"There is no need to thank me Burt, this is why I do my job. I want to help, you have my number if you need to arrange an emergency meeting, anything serious. An alter suddenly acting differently, Kurt acting in a way that makes you worry about his safety. Any reason you feel is valid. If you are unsure about it leave it an hour or talk with your wife," June stopped again.

Taking a moment to observe Burt she realised how similar he looked to his son, they were both tired, drained and almost to the point of giving up.

"If Kurt transitions again, just figure out who he is and spend some time talking to them if you can, Luke almost said something there, actually, he said a big thing. The way the two other alters reacted tells me there is a big secret there, even if it is nothing to do with Kurt, I suggest we try to tackle it. The only problem with that is that I will need to talk with Chris myself…"

"Easier said than done," Burt said gruffly. "I need to go, got to go warn Carole that Kurt isn't around."

"I'll see you next week Burt, take care of yourself," she said when Burt stood; taking his hand she shook it, bidding him goodbye, once again, waving off his thanks.


End file.
